


Spying

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, MSR, One-off, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frohike and Langley set up a small spying operation before a party - are Mulder and Scully 'together'? They have to know for sure. It's pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from an anonymous person - this story is the result: Somebody (Maggie Scully, Skinner, the gunmen, whoever) finding out about MSR - reactions from all parties, etc. etc. thanks! :)

Byers was leaning over his computer, writing an article for the magazine. Enclosed in his quiet bedroom, the click of the keyboard was the only sound he heard - and Byers found it unsettling. It was way too quiet - there was usually music playing, or at least the sound of Frohike and Langly arguing over something or other. But today, now - silence.

He kept working for a bit, wanting to finish the article before it was time to prepare for their planned ‘get-together’. Frohike called it a shin-dig, Langly called it a party. Either way, people were coming over and Byers didn’t want to think about is work all night.

'What could they be doing…or not doing,' he wondered to himself. He decided to get up and investigate - he wasn't going to clean the party space himself - it needed to be done, and he thought that's what Langly and Frohike were doing. Yet he heard no papers crinkling as they were balled up to be tossed into the trash can, or any sound of the ancient vaccuum cleaner that needed to be run over the floors. He decided to investigate - the article wasn't getting written, that was for sure.

"Frohike!"

Byers waited for an answer, but none came.

'What the hell,' he thought, walking towards their workspace at the front of the building. He became incredibly confused when he spotted Frohike and Langly eyeing the security camera footage that captured the front door. There was no one there, so what the hell was so interesting?

"Uh, guys?"

They both jumped a mile out of their seats and turned to face Byers, whose brow was knit, the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.

"Oh, it’s you." Frohike turned back to the monitors while rolling his eyes.

"Who else would it be? I’m the only other one here."

"Nevermind, nevermind." Frohike tapped Langley’s shoulder to get him to return to the monitors as well.

"What exactly is it you two are looking for? There’s no one there."

"We invited Mulder and Scully over…a little early."

"What for? This place is a mess - and I thought you two were in charge of cleaning."

Langly flapped his hand in an impatient gesture, looking to Byers with an exasperated expression.

"We’re doing this for science."

"Doing what? I am confused."

"Frohike here says that he’s one-hundred precent certain that Mulder and Scully are…you know…a couple. So, he invited them over early, and we’ll watch what they do before we open the door…see how they act when they think nobody’s looking."

"How is this any of your business? I can’t believe you two, I’m going back to my article."

Byers stalked out of the room and headed for his computer again. He paused, though, letting the idea of a Mulder and Scully relationship float through his head for a moment. It was a nice idea, he thought. They had always been close, and certainly cared for one another a great deal. Byers shook his head and walked back to the front room. Frohike gave him a look, then turned back to the monitors.

"If you guys aren’t going to clean, someone needs to. So go ahead and play Love Connection and I’ll do the dirty work." Byers scoffed and began picking up trash, throwing it in an empty garbage bag that was lying on the floor, unused.

"Wow, you’ve been so productive," he said while giving them both an indignant look even though they didn’t pay him any attention.

"Oh..Oh look here they come!" Frohike leaned closer to the monitors, peering with an expert eye.

Byers paused in his cleaning and looked, albiet reluctantly.

Mulder and Scully were, indeed, walking towards the door. There was no sound, but Mulder was saying something that made Scully grin. She knocked him with her arm lightly and he chuckled.

'So, they kid around a lot…' Byers thought.

Langly put both his hands on his cheeks in a scream pose when Scully turned to Mulder, examining his face. She stood on her toes and reached her thumb up, brushing the corner of Mulder’s mouth, wiping away some invisible spec of dirt. Byers laughed as Frohike turned to Langly and pointed, with an ‘I Told You So’ look in his face.

They all listened as the buzz of the doorbell sounded, jerking Frohike out of his seat. He walked to the door, pausing a second to turn to Langly and ask,

"Anything else?"

Langly peered at the monitor then shook his head. Frohike started to open the door, but Langly stopped him with a harsh whisper.

"Are they holding hands?"

Frohike scrambled back to the monitors as the doorbell buzzed again.

"Indeed."

Frohike smiled like he’d just won the lottery and Langly looked back at Byers, his eyebrows raised meaningfully.

"Oh, would somebody get the door?" Byers dropped the garbage back, figuring it was a lost cause, and stalked over to the door, opening it for their guests.

"Sorry, guys. Those two aren’t being very helpful today." Byers greeted both Mulder and Scully with a warm handshake, and led them inside.

"What’s happening, fellas?" Mulder took a seat across from Frohike and eyed him suspiciously.

Byers couldn’t help but laugh as Frohike peered at Mulder, then at Scully, like a deer caught in headlights. He’d been so sure that they were together, and now that they were in front of him, he wasn’t sure how to act.

"Why are we here so early? Or are we the only ones invited to your party?" Scully asked, looking to Byers for the straight answer.

"We just…haven’t seen you in a while, thought it would be nice to catch up before everyone else gets here."

Byers wasn’t a great liar, but he certainly had to try, considering the truth. He’d have to wring Frohike’s neck next time they were alone. And Langly’s, too. Thankfully, Scully simply nodded and smiled, pleased with the answer. Byers was nervous now, afraid of what his two friends might say about the very big elephant in the room. It was getting awkward. He walked towards the kitchen looking for something to do.

"So, been busy with cases, I presume?" Byers heard Langly take a safe route: talking about work. He sighed with relief.

"Um…we had a case out in Utah recently. Really interesting. A guy was claiming to be the ninth incarnation of Lord Vishnu. Painted himself blue and everything." Mulder nodded and watched as Scully chuckled out loud.

"He was a bit delusional. Nothing supernatural about it."

"He had a number of followers, actually. He claimed to have divine knowledge - people eat that up, you know. He did seem rather enlightened, and one of his followers claimed that daily meditation with this so-called Krishna had brought him wealth and happiness."

"He had no such knowledge," Scully deadpanned, staring at Mulder. "The follower in question had a bit of good luck - had won a small amount of money in Las Vegas and subsequently developed a gambling addiction. I wouldn’t call that happiness, and it certainly wasn’t a result of meditating with this self-proclaimed god."

Byers watched as Langly and Frohike listened the two agents’ conversation intently. He knew they were searching for some nod to their suspicions. He rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Mulder. He nearly fell off his stool when Frohike next opened his mouth.

"That’s great. Mulder, are you two…"

Scully’s eyebrows rose and Mulder’s mouth puckered in a questioning look.

"Are we two, what, Frohike?" Scully did her best intimidating stare, and Frohike leaned back a little bit.

He stammered, and Langly dared open his mouth as Byers looked on in horror.

"Frohike things you two…know each other…in the biblical sense."

Scully’s face went red and Mulder still looked confused. Byers’ pulse was racing now, he had to do something, lighten the room before they all suffocated. Byers was certainly having trouble breathing.

"You invited us over early to interrogate us?" Scully was offended now, Byers could tell. "That’s none of your business…Langly!" She drew out his name, saying each syllable hard, emphasizing her annoyance with his question.

"Ha. You two are totally doing it."

Of course, Byers thought. Frohike just couldn’t resist, could he?

Byers slunk into the kitchen to die, though he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.


End file.
